Defrosting In The Fire Nation
by Hiphopyogi
Summary: Aang has been in the iceberg for 95 years, when he was pushed by a particularly strong wave, to the fire nation, where he is found by Zuko and Azula. He is misled, so that fights for the fire nation. May contain Aangzula, Kataang Ty Lokka and Maiko
1. Zuko's Scar

"Azula, where did you learn how to make lightning? Could you please teach me?" Zuko pleaded with Azula, who had just shown him a trick her father taught her.

"Alright first, you breathe and clear your mind, and think of lightning. Then you summon up your firebending feeling, but do not realease it. Think of only lightning and push it out with all your force. Ok?" Azula said, hoping her plan would work.

Zuko did as what she had instructed and BOOM! It exploded in his face, scarring his right eye.

"Aaah!" Zuko screamed, crying out loud, as his eye burnt. Mai, who had heard the commotion, ran over to Zuko and screamed, as she saw his eye burnt. "Lo! Li! Azula burnt Zuko's eye! Azula burnt Zuko's eye!"

It had been 3 months since Ozai had been crowned Fire Nation and Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were at Ember Island.

Lo and Li rushed over. Lo sent a messenger hawk quickly to Firelord Ozai. Meanwhile Li quickly rushed Zuko to their house, where she took out some herbs and went into their kitchen and started mashing the herbs. She spread the herbs, now a thick-yellowish paste, onto Zukos eye and around it. Zuko stopped screaming and immediately calmed down, his pain subsiding.

"Now, dear, do not worry, it will be all fine. There will just be a scar, but I'm afraid your tear ducts are destroyed, not even the best healer could cure it. But don't blame it on Azula. It is partly your fault. She told you to separate the yin and yang,b ut you just released all the energy. Of course you would get burnt!" Li said.

Zukos eyes, or rather eye, widened, as he released Azulas trick. He went out and started walking near the beach when he heard a large wave approaching. He ran away, just as the wave crashed on to the beach with a loud thud. He turned around and saw a giant iceberg, with a kid. The kid had glowing eyes and tattoos, which were identical to airbender tattoos. He knew straight away that the kid was the Avatar.


	2. Azula's Little Game

"Lo! Li! Come here quick! I think I found the Avatar!" Zuko shouted, using his firebending to strike the iceberg opened unsuccessfully.

Lo and Li were talking to Azula, when they heard Zuko screaming. Azula told Lo and Li, (pretending of course), that they should humour Zuko as the firebending may had affected his brain. They ran out and their mouths opened as they saw the kid with glowing eyes and Airbender tattoos in the iceberg.

Lo and Li were going to firebend the iceberg when Azula said, "Please, Aunt Lo and Li, could I free him? I feel awfully sorry for what happened earlier and would like to make it up to you. I'll free the Avatar."

Azula created and shot lightning at the iceberg. It split in half and the boy fell out, while an astonishing bright light shot out. Zuko went over to the Avatar and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but could you take me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Penguin sledding!" Aang said as he laughed and airbended in to the air, and took out his staff and glided in the air, laughing.

"Hey airbender! You are not in the Water Tribe, you are in the Fire Nation. Wanna play a game?" Azula shouted.

"What game?" Aang said.

"Oh I think when we start playing you'll understand," Azula said slyly.

"I think- Aaah!" Aang screamed mid-way through his sentence.

Azula had started shooting lightning at Aang, who was changing direction as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Lo and Li sent a messenger hawk to Firelord Ozai. Zuko, was trying to stop Azula.

* * *

reviews please. 


	3. The Firelord

Sorry about the long wait. This chapter should make up fo r all the time I wasted. I hope its okay.

* * *

"Aang! Come here. It is time to go to the palace! The Firelord is eager to meet you!" Lo shouted. Aang snapped out of his trance and ran to her.

"Why does he want to meet me?" Aang said.

"Well, you're the Avatar silly! I'm sure he has a lot to tell you about!" Lo said.

"How does he know that?" Aang questioned, worried. "I'm not sure I should be telling you The Firelord will explain everything. Now hurry, the ship's leaving!" Lo said, desperately changing the subject.

The next day, they arrived at the palace. Aang, Azula and Zuko went into the Firelord's chamber when he said, "Children, you may come in later. I want a private chat with Aang." Azula and Zuko left, leaving a worried Aang alone with Firelord Ozai.

"Hello Aang. Lo told me you wanted to know how I knew you were the Avatar. I'm not going to beat around the bush. There is a war. The Earth Kingdom and The Water Tribe have allied themselves, and created a war. They killed Avatar Roku, and wanted to kill you. They destroyed the Air Nomads. They are trying to conquer us, but my soldiers are brave. If you want, you can side with us, the good side. Or you can fight with them.

I'm afraid you may never learn waterbending and earthbending, but you can still learn firebending. My daughter Azula, is a prodigy. She will be teaching you. But do want to help us, or not?"

"Yes sir, but the nomads said I have to learn waterbending, then earthbending and then firebending. I can't skip the cycle." Aang said.

"We have no choice. Maybe if we can find some good waterbenders and earthbenders, we can teach you, but until then, you have to learn firebending. Every moment wasted is a loss. And I hate those benders. They killed your family! Do you really want to learn from them?"

"I don't believe they are dead. Only airbenders can go to the temples. You must be mistaken. If you want, I can bring you there to show you!" Aang said.

"I won't be able to go, but my daughter might be able to." Firelord Ozai said. Aang left the chamber, and Ozai beckoned for his children.

"Azula! You have caused your brother to be in this state. I was going to punish you, but I have a better job for you. The Avatar thinks that the Earthbenders and Waterbenders started the war and destroyed the air nomads. You will teach him false things, make him on our side. You will teach him firebending, and find a way to make him learn waterbending and earthbending. He wants to go to the temples to prove the existence of air nomads. Humour him, and follow. Zuko, you will follow them, and try to reconcile with your sister."

They bowed and left, leaving a satisfied Ozai.


End file.
